User blog:Misry6/Possible Complete Monsters/Pure Evils
Here, I have created a list of villains that could potentially be Pure Evil villains. While there is one villain here, the list is still expanding, and the blog is currently under construction. Works for Pure Evil Proposals Here, I post works that I plan to read (books), watch (movies and television shows), or play (video games) to see which characters qualify and which ones don't (in my opinion). For those who I think qualify as Pure Evil, I will effortpost them in the post blogs. *''Left Behind'' book series **Nicolae Carpathia (possibly) **Satan *''The Remnant Trilogy'' (Noah: Man of Destiny, Noah: Man of Resolve, and Noah: Man of God) **Sterk (possibly) *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' **Surtr **Kludd (film counterpart) *''Skyscraper'' **Kores Botha *''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy **Supreme Leader Snoke *''Tomb Raider'' **Mathias Vogel *''Dinotrux'' **D-Stroy *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' **PAMA Candidates The underlined candidates are for villains approved as Pure Evil. Those that are cancelled out are rejected from Pure Evil. Those that are neither are villains neither approved nor rejected thus far to be Pure Evil. Now that the rules here say that we have to use the user blogs for Pure Evil candidates, this is where I'll write my PE proposals before I post them. Proposals *Syndrome *Hadrian *Rallah *General Morando Removal Proposals *Smaug Pure Evil Drafts I write Pure Evil effortposts in the usual, recommended way, to make it easier to understand. Down below, you can see effortposts I make for each villain so I don't have trouble publishing them, as I can easily copy them from here. (Or, if I haven't started any effortposts as of now, you could at least see how my PE effortposts are structured.) I usually leave these drafts here until I'm confident that the candidate counts (or doesn't count) as Pure Evil, I am still working on the drafts, or the work from when we the candidate came hasn't been out for at least two weeks. PAMA Alright, so this is one candidate I had in mind for quite a while now. Originally, I think it didn't count as PE because of its apparent extremist goal, but after further examining, it turns out that this candidate is not an extremist and is rather delusional. Meet the tyrannical supercomputer, PAMA. What's the Work? Minecraft: Story Mode is a science-fantasy, alternate-reality video-game series. The game (both Seasons One and Two) was delisted after June 25 because support for the game has ended, so unfortunately, players can't download any more episodes of the game. Anyway, it involves Jesse and his/her friends on their various adventures. At first, they try to win a building competition so they can meet the legendary Gabriel the Warrior. However, the story gets darker over time. Petra (another one of Jesse's friends) gets a deal from one of the (former) members of the Order of the Stone, Ivor, to trade a Wither skull with a diamond. However, the deal is scammed, as she gets lapis instead of the diamond she was supposed to get. Ivor later uses the Wither skull to create the Wither Storm—by placing the skull on an enigmatic object called the Command Block. A single block of soul sand is placed on the two sides of the Command Block and the bottom of the object each. With that, the Wither Storm is created, and it tries to destroy Jesse's world. However, Jesse eventually destroys the monstrosity, although it murders Reuben in the process, which might be considered the saddest death in video-game history. Ever since the Wither Storm's death, the story becomes about Jesse and his/her friends battling against many dark opponents to save the worlds. They face Aiden and the White Pumpkin, but then they face a threat who's worse than all their previous opponents, as well as one of the two most horrible villains in the entire game (alongside Hadrian). This threat is the candidate I'm discussing here: PAMA. Who is the Candidate? PAMA is a major antagonist in Season One of Minecraft: Story Mode and the main antagonist of the seventh episode, "Access Denied". It is a tyrannical supercomputer who desires to control all worlds by making them "useful". In other words, it is so hellbent on mass-brainwashing everyone in them because it is so focused on the widespread power it can get. What has it Done? Freudian Excuse Mitigating Factors Heinous Standard Final Verdict Category:Blog posts